


弥赛亚同人－伊月：奏之樱-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人－伊月：奏之樱-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人－伊月：奏之樱-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eeb493e5)

[ 66](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eeb493e5)

### [弥赛亚同人－伊月：奏之樱](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eeb493e5)

［悠久里面提到加加美偷偷练习小提琴，我就在想到底会在哪里练习，总不可能教堂里。所以我的爱好和幻想是他也许会在樱花林深处，一个人，却都是樱］

1.

加加美小跑过林间，手里提着的琴盒带给他重量。随着步伐与胳膊的动作，琴盒牵着他轻轻拉拽，顺着空气如钟摆似的在其身侧摇摆。

那本是一个陌生的重量，一份陌生的触感。但他会逐渐去习惯。

樱花树颗颗占据视野间，生长速度不同的枝条在不同的高度里尽可能伸向高处的天空与太阳。

绿叶同新蕊的绽放时疏时密的遮挡在青年的头顶，伴随他如猫似的轻巧步调，把大小不一的光斑洒在身上，却又被他脱去身后。

他巧妙的避开其他人的注意，还有熟知他的弥赛亚。借用小小的休息时间争取了私人时间，随后他潜入到樱花林里，一路抵达了林子尽头那片几乎很少有人会去深入的地方。

躲开有贺并不算容易。也不是说多难，只不过手里的小提琴盒有些难以藏住。所以加加美直到走进只有他一个人的树林里，才变得轻轻松松。

他想要练琴，虽然有着不甘，却也有着自己的坚持。因为他想要为了有贺，所以他想要代替那个人哪怕一个音节，可以在一起填补那块无法补全的空缺。

可加加美有直白的一面，也有羞涩的一面。有大胆不拘小节的一面，也有害怕尴尬的一面。所以在他从零开始起步时，他担心得连自己都不忍心去看，更何况是其他人呢？

这里每颗树都记录着一个人。

可能是两人中的一人，但也可能是在一起的两人，却隔得太远。

他想他如果也有意外，那肯定也会有一棵树。可那时候他不希望另一棵也挨着自己种，因为那肯定是因为有贺同他一起走了。

然而他眼角的余光却落入手下露出的琴盒一角，重量好比在拉拽他。

他知道那个人没有树。

即使如此，那个人却有着一段永恒被记住的旋律。

那个人依旧在有贺心里，不停的演奏。所以任何一把琴出现在这里，都会让他存在过的身影变得浓重。

比如加加美现在手里的这把。

他不能把琴藏在教堂里，也不能塞入地下室宿舍的床底下。所以他只能把琴融入自然，偷藏在林间。

这样必定要麻烦其中一位已经离去的樱。

既然如今没法面对面好好拜托，甚至都不知道这棵树是给谁的。但他总是保持敬意，诚心诚意把委托阐述出来。

“抱歉啦，麻烦你帮我藏一下吧！”

选定了靠林子后方很偏的一颗樱花树。加加美便抬起没握着琴盒的那只手，竖在眼前代替无法做到的合十，迫切还稍带点任性的撒娇，闭眼低头大声的摆脱了树。

此树已高大耸天，看来有了年头，也表示那位樱走的很早。

加加美小心翼翼的走到树下，跨过从地下隆起的根，小心翼翼蹲在了春日冒出的碧草间。

仿佛不愿磕碰伤树根以此弄痛这里寄宿的灵魂。他谨慎的拨开草木露出树根，便能望见根间形成的一个小小凹槽。

细心的抚摸过干净漂亮的琴盒，他将带来的一块毛巾铺在了凹陷的树根地，随后把琴盒塞了进去。

好似担心委屈了小提琴藏在这种泥土之地，他还尽可能把毛巾的一角掀起来，塞在了盒子的上方，多少挡住了树木的灰屑。

干完这件事的后，加加美满意的拍拍手。代替了道别，他最后看看小提琴被草丛与树根挡住的位置，确认好隐蔽后才快速跑回了教堂。

2.

后来林子深处的角落逐渐变得热闹。

虽然声音依旧孤独单调，可一个人拉出来的音调，永远都同风声唱出来的不一样。

加加美每次溜到这里，都会挂着另一层温柔的笑意。思绪深处有着的人，还有直到刚才身侧都站着的人，永远都在他体内相遇着。

他轻声感谢樱花树帮他收着琴，也算感谢某位前辈为另一方留下的证明，如今包容了他无理恳求。

他也会每每都细心的拍掉琴盒上沾到的落叶细尘，谨慎的把脱掉手套后出汗的掌心擦干在制服上，这才打开来取走乐器。

这时他便会拿出平板电脑播放教学视频。还会开着录像尝试确认拿琴架弓的姿势，但往往自己先尴尬的不行，对着镜头做出来鬼脸。

他一点点认谱子，却无法等待从最初的开始。没有人教导，他只能一点点按照网上的视频学习。他不得不一开始就奋力跨步到那首他希望演奏的乐曲上，却实在是太过艰难。

琴弦稍有不对，就像抱怨他似的发出刺耳锐利的噪音。化作责骂和尖叫，杂乱的割破这里柔和的空气。给他自尊心上抓了一道，害得他不得不垂下头感到些许沮丧。

然而他却从没将小提琴收入盒中，而是再一次架起，满满的纠正自己每个音的位置。

从一个音符，到一个小节。

从一个小节，到一个段落。

偶尔发现自己又犯了同样的错误，他就会懊恼的嘀咕反省，一而再再而三的冲自身抱怨，胡乱抓过头顶卷发。

耳边相继交杂错误的音符。他强忍着不放弃，鼓励自己拉到底。而内心则细细数着错误的地方，然后确认是不是一次比一次有改进。

每当他觉得这一小节演奏勉强过关，便会咧着嘴露出最大的笑容，红着脸像是自己夸了自己一样。

“啊啊…果然拉的很糟糕。”他总会自言自语的在结束后苦笑。

明明只是他一个人，却爱挠头自嘲，反正也得不到安慰。

所以他总会不好意思的站在原处摆弄拎琴弓的手，无奈的环视周围萦绕自己樱树。接着他会在内心告诉自己别害羞，只有自己不是吗？

随后他就红着脸努力鼓励自己继续下一段，却总会然后他不自觉的绷住嘴角，一副拼尽全力的样子。

也许是因为他并不觉得这里只有他一个人。

他在做的事情告诉他自己是为了谁。

而这里的樱树又会告诉他，有多少人也会为了世界上仅仅的那一个人，努力过什么。

所以他好比被所有人注视着，安静的练习场也会变成无声的舞台。唯独他站在这里嗅着樱树香，迎来叶阴下太阳的聚光。

一曲磕磕绊绊结束，他自己都快听不下去，只能笑自己，“拉的太差了吧？”

却没有人会笑话他。

合上琴放回原处，临走前，他面向刚才还站了一个小时的空地悄声冲周围轻叹出声抱歉。

“太难听了，对不住啦！”

不好意思的说完就跑开。以为听到的只有树，却其实是他自己听不见掌声。

3.

万夜今日偶然间捕捉到的琴声，并没有曾经他在教堂里听到的那首完整优美。

可他早就察觉到了林间的气氛截然不同。

每一颗樱花树下都停留着身影。时而格外清晰，时而又模糊。时而在树后，时而又在枝头。

万夜知道，这里有很多樱。

他不去特意看，也能听到。他不去特意听，也能看到。

今日他看到那些如林叶洒下的光影似的斑驳亡灵，向着深处很远的地方走去。

要是平日，万夜总是会装作没发现。可当他一个人时，他也总会在意。

因为这里不止他，还有很多很多人。

最后他悄然站在原处的树后，观赏了那座小小舞台上不成熟的乐章雏形。

演奏的人有着他熟悉的面容，一尘不变的卷发，却有他从未见过的认真与沉迷。

侧过颜贴合优雅光滑的琴尾，抬起的手臂搭出一条端庄笔直的线，那个往日总是朝气的人，呈现出宁静平和的身影屹立在树荫下。

跟随琴弦拉动的节奏，青年如樱花瓣飘落似的抒情摇曳身体，黑色的衣摆好似成为了这里最亮的色彩。

4.

到处都是人。

很多很多，把青涩的演奏者围成了个圈。

有的坐在上方的枝头，有的坐在地上观赏，有的站在后方而或者倚靠在树干旁。

每个人都身穿万夜熟知的黑色的制服，却每张脸上都抹去了曾经挣扎的岁月。怀着对另一方不灭的心，笑着凝视那名努力拉奏提琴曲的卷发青年。

即使调子里有显而易见的错误，拉错的音符刺耳的插入其中，把原本好好的调子打乱。却没有人嘲笑他，只是全见证般的继续守望。

因为所有人都知道他为了谁。

所以所有人都会包容他。

即使他们不再会被见到，不会有机会相遇。可他们记得这名樱，因为这名初迈步的奏者早已同这里每棵愿意聆听他练习的树打了好几个招呼。

此刻樱花盛开的树林里，充满了小提琴的声音，充满了风悄然掠过的声音，充满了偶尔远方鸟儿掠过的声音。

可万夜还能听到更多。

有人跟着曲调哼起来的声音，有人跟随节奏打拍子的声音，还有人在听到错误时，会默默为怀有焦急的奏者轻轻鼓掌的声音。

这是个了不得的舞台，是个很大的观众席，却只有万夜知道。

所以当其中一个靠近在附近的逝者恰好发现了万夜后，不禁为万夜能同他对上视线而吃惊。

他们都不认识彼此，也不会碰在其他地方到彼此。要说的话，只是从不知道名字的前后辈吧。

不过万夜并不打算在这里被搭话，也不想被还在努力演奏的人发现。所以他抬起手淡淡笑着冲一旁的灵魂竖起食指，眨眨眼无言阻止了对方开口。

此时恰好一曲终了，万夜巧妙的隐没树后，沿着阴影踩过不一样的道路，绕行过树林万木，离开了这片不会被任何人注意到的舞台。

很快他就听到了热烈的掌声从后方传来。

一阵一阵，如同浪潮。

他突然回忆起来，刚才加加美的身前坐得最近的人，便是当时他遇到的那名小提琴手。

柔和漂亮的眼睛宛如星辰。没了初次相遇时的忧虑和恳求，而是灌满温暖与仁慈。

他注视着眼前的生者，轻轻摆头跟随每一个旋律。

那些不成熟的琴声，没让小提琴手发出任何一句批评或者不满。始终宽容的展露微笑，怀有深切的鼓舞而凝视着。

唯独嘴角把所有蔓延在胸口见的感情埋了下去，单单让手指伴随着小提琴慢慢划出拍子。

忽的，万夜忍不住停下脚步，在很远的地方靠上了颗樱树。

他深呼吸，察觉到自己努力跳动的心脏里好似流入了什么。

闭上眼，跨过距离细细聆听。直到绵长的掌声结束，他才再次迈开步伐。

[御池万夜](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BE%A1%E6%B1%A0%E4%B8%87%E5%A4%9C)[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[Messiah Project](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/Messiah%C2%A0Project)[加加美伊月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8A%A0%E5%8A%A0%E7%BE%8E%E4%BC%8A%E6%9C%88)

评论(17)

热度(66)

    1. 共2人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://wyyysssqh.lofter.com/) [YW栗子要喝骨头汤](http://wyyysssqh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://mo474803.lofter.com/) [謉爅](http://mo474803.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    4. [](http://anxiiyunzzz95062.lofter.com/) [李昀昀昀昀昀](http://anxiiyunzzz95062.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://now36.lofter.com/) [天堂高速路](http://now36.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    6. [](http://now36.lofter.com/) [天堂高速路](http://now36.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    7. [](http://ayutobsk.lofter.com/) [雨盒子](http://ayutobsk.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://heiyezhongdekuileishi.lofter.com/) [木偶](http://heiyezhongdekuileishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://ying-zheng.lofter.com/) [抖森圈外女友](http://ying-zheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) [白日夢表演藝術家](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) [Midnight Sun](http://midnightsun723.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://bairimeng702.lofter.com/) [六吉水](http://bairimeng702.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) [爱好收集的小叮铛](http://ahsjdxdd.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://youlinaichangnianganmaozhong.lofter.com/) [琅欢](http://youlinaichangnianganmaozhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    15. [](http://nuomituanzi952.lofter.com/) [糯米团子](http://nuomituanzi952.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    16. [](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) [山僧知秋](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    17. [](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) [山僧知秋](http://satinkachok.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://sophialiu760.lofter.com/) [苏怀樱](http://sophialiu760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://meiyoussrwodagaishigefeirenle.lofter.com/) [咸鱼眼中闪过一丝诡异的光](http://meiyoussrwodagaishigefeirenle.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://meiyoussrwodagaishigefeirenle.lofter.com/) [咸鱼眼中闪过一丝诡异的光](http://meiyoussrwodagaishigefeirenle.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    21. [](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) [鱼刺刺刺刺刺刺](http://yinzhuqiudong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) [水晶之泪](http://shuijingzhilei728.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://yin68258.lofter.com/) [→向酿→](http://yin68258.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://20714413.lofter.com/) [虹宁奕](http://20714413.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    25. [](http://36607979.lofter.com/) [yichuanluanma](http://36607979.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    26. [](http://36607979.lofter.com/) [yichuanluanma](http://36607979.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) [你的好友已上线o(´Å｀)o](http://nidehaoyouyishangxianoo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    28. [](http://deningweiyan.lofter.com/) [德宁为言](http://deningweiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) [喵～然然吖](http://miaoranrana.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://111plmqaz.lofter.com/) [冬の篱](http://111plmqaz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    31. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) [墨汝樱](http://moruyin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    35. [](http://ayayuki.lofter.com/) [榎本秀一](http://ayayuki.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://blan-k.lofter.com/) [mackeyyy](http://blan-k.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://dubuyinke272.lofter.com/) [独步吟客](http://dubuyinke272.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) [心](http://xin63854.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    40. [](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) [边缘人](http://akio10932.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    41. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    43. [](http://musiyan.lofter.com/) [一夏](http://musiyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    45. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://ohnoyasuda.lofter.com/) [丹青留画](http://ohnoyasuda.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    47. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    49. [](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) [舒儀](http://ttsusan16.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    50. [](http://murongyu512.lofter.com/) [慕容雨](http://murongyu512.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    51. [](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) [miyan](http://miyan126.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eeb23353)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_eeb4b33b)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
